


Dana Murray

by Metalchick36



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: Alternate Universe story about Dave Murray if he had been born female and what life would be like.





	Dana Murray

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia articles on Dave Murray and Adrian Smith were used as a source of inspiration and timeline. This is just an imagining of what Dave Murray's life might possibly be like as a woman with the same talent at guitar and being in Iron Maiden.

_**Clapton London, 1970...** _

 

Dana Michelle Murray and her family had finally found a place to settle down after moving around so much, but it still didn't make things easier for her. She was still being harassed in the streets. One day she tried to walk to school, but the cat calls were still coming.

 

“Hey blondie! Come here!” said a guy who approached from behind. Dana pushed back and screamed, “Leave me alone!”: But the guy kept following her and said, “Oh come on! Don't be that way, let me walk with you.” Dana stared him down with her intense blue eyes and replied, “I said leave me alone!” The guy became angry and yelled, “What are you a dyke!?”

 

She was about to run away, but another guy popped out of nowhere and punched that guy. “Hey what the hell?” the harasser reacted. “Next time a lady tells you to leave her alone, you listen! If you ever come back and bother her again, I'll smash your skull!” the rescuer yelled back, and the harasser took off.

 

“Hey, you OK?” the rescuer asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. But she smacked it off and spat, “I'm fine! I can take care of myself!” the rescuer said, “I can see that, but the thing is...you won't have to anymore if you have someone who has your back.” She looked at him and upon closer inspection, she could see that he was a skinhead, but not the Neo-Nazi kind.

 

So she ditched school that day and joined her new friend, who introduced her to the gang that she ended up joining. She thought it would finally be a way out of the daily bullying and sexual harassment, but the only difference was the new faces of bullies and harassers. The final straw was when she got raped at a party and got called a whore when she reported it to the police.

 

But her salvation came when she heard the music of Jimi Hendrix, and that made her ask, “Bloody hell, what is that? How do you do that?” So she started to go to the record stores and hang out there. Of course she was ridiculed and told that guitars are for boys. Jimi Hendrix was black, and if that didn't stop him, then being female shouldn't stop her either. So she persisted and saved up enough to buy her first guitar. The shop owner scoffed and said, “Good luck with that!”

 

She took her guitar home and began practicing right away. “I'll show 'em!” she said. She also began to build up her music collection and that led to meeting a young boy her age named Adrian, who was buying his first record Machine Head by Deep Purple. They became friends, but then Adrian noticed how Dana's guitar playing attracted the attention of girls.

 

“You know...for being a girl, you sure attract a lot of them yourself.” Dana looked at him and said, “I'm not a lesbian! OK I kissed a couple girls, but I was just curious.” Adrian said, “I was talking about your guitar playing, wait...you kissed a couple of 'em!?” Dana answered, “Yes, why...you wanna watch?” Adrian answered excitedly, “Can I!?” Dana rolled her eyes and said, “Men!”

 

So Adrian got himself a guitar and along with their friend Dave McCloughlin on bongos, they formed a trio called Stone Free. But it didn't last and Dana looked through Melody Maker to audition for different bands. Of course at first they'd laugh because she was female, but her guitar playing was good by then that they shut up and let her in. One band though didn't laugh at her when they first saw her, instead she heard a young man named Steve, “Well lets see wot you got!” so she auditioned and she was in. However...two of Iron Maiden's guitarists Terry Rance and Dave Sullivan didn't approve of her, and she could tell that they were whispering about her, so she confronted them and said, “Hey! Whatever you're saying about me, why don't you say it to my face!?” They looked at each other and said, “The only reason you're in this band is because Steve just wants some eye candy, but he may fuck you if you're lucky!” But when Steve chose her over them both, she smirked as they were peeved that they were sacked.

 

Of course she didn't want to sleep with Steve, not because he wasn't good looking because he was, but she didn't feel like it, plus Dana had made a rule for herself, which is to never date or sleep with your band mates. She and Adrian had already had sex, but it felt awkward so they vowed to not do it again. She did have her own groupies, male and female because she was still trying to figure herself out, but felt strongly more into females, in which during those times showed Adrian how to perform cunnilingus.

 

But things took a turn for the worst after a show at Bridgehouse pub when she and Dennis Wilcock got into an argument and she was kicked out. Adrian was surprised to see her again, “Dana! What happened?” he asked when she showed up at his flat. “I don't wanna talk about it right now.” she said, and then Adrian let her in and then they decided to form another band called Urchin. She recorded a single called “She's a Roller”.

 

Then one day Steve came around. “What are you doing here?” she asked. Steve got down on his knees and begged, “Please come back to Iron Maiden!” She answered, “Not while Dennis Will suck Cock is there!” But Steve tells her, “He's gone.” Then her face lights up and replies, “Oh really? Good! I never liked him! I hope your new singer is better!” Steve answered, “He is.” Dana kisses Steve on the lips and says, “Thank god!” Steve was a bit surprised. Then she says, “Sorry, I was just excited.” Steve asks, “It wasn't me is it?” She answers, “No no, you're not a bad kisser, but it doesn't feel right for me. I think I know what I like now.” she said, then quickly added, “Can we keep this a secret? I'm not ready to tell people that I like birds too.” Steve answered, “I accept you as you are, but I understand. You can do it when you are ready.

 

_**1980...** _

 

Adrian's band Urchin never took off and wondered what to do next, and then he bumps into Dana and Steve, and they both ask him to reconsider joining Iron Maiden, so he auditioned and was accepted in. He and Dana became quite the famous guitar duo, and since they had gotten the elephant in the room of having sex out of the way, they didn't have to worry and were able to work together very well. But out of all the members of the band, Dana attracted the most female groupies and often had lesbian sex with them, and she allowed the guys to watch as a way to learn how to pleasure a woman properly.

 

_**1981...** _

 

Their singer Paul Di'Anno was fired and they brought in the singer from Samson, Bruce Bruce, but he was now going by Bruce Dickinson. Dana liked him a lot better than Paul, and she enjoyed being hoisted up on his shoulders during their performances. They also got Nicko McBrain after Clive Burr was fired. And this was the last time they would change musicians, until Janick Gers joined later after Adrian left.

 

Sometime in the mid 80's, Dana came out as a lesbian before getting married to Tamar, a woman she met and fell in love with. “You're sure you're ready to do this?” Steve asked her. “I've put a lot of thought into this, but I think it's time. Besides...I think the fans already know anyways, I really do hope it doesn't affect the band.” Dana said. Bruce stated, “Well you know that we've got your back. If fans want to abandon Iron Maiden because of this, then we don't need them!” Dana replied, “Thanks Bruce.” Turns out she was one of the very few rock musicians to come out of the closet, and became the first openly gay female musician.

 

_**1992...** _

 

Tensions in the band were rising, so Bruce left and they got Blaze Bailey. He wasn't too bad, but some songs were meant for Bruce's voice, however they did get The Clansman, which Bruce would also sing beautifully. Even though their albums with Blaze didn't do as good, or that they somewhat returned to their roots playing smaller stages, the band managed to survive, and they did better than Bruce was with his solo career.

 

_**1999...** _

 

Bruce and Adrian return, and Dana was happy to have Adrian back, and she recommended that they keep Janick, which made him, Adrian, and her a trio. The three of them got along great and made the triple guitars work.

 

_**2006...** _

 

If Dana had foreseen what would have happened at Ozzfest, she would've talked Steve out of going. Even though she thought Bruce should've kept his mouth shut about The Osbourne's reality show, it still didn't give Sharon the right to mess with their sound and have their fans and other musicians throw eggs at them. One had hit Dana's guitar, which made her run off stage and toward Sharon, but Steve and Adrian held her back before she could attack. Sharon tried to smooth things over by saying "We love Iron Maiden!” but Dana thought, “Yeah right bitch!” But Sharon called Bruce a prick, and much to Dana's satisfaction, the crowd booed her and their fans left. Dana did manage to find one unbroken egg, so she picked it up and successfully aimed for Sharon's head. Steve wasn't happy, but Bruce high fived her.

 

_**2015...** _

 

The band had just finished recording Book of Souls, and then they received devastating news that Bruce had cancer, and the tumors were in the worst places they could be for a singer. Dana was surprised at Bruce's optimism, but he beat cancer and they ere able to embark on their world tour.

 

So far life was good. Dana had also taken up golfing as a hobby and would play as often as she could. She and her wife were still married and they both had a daughter named Tasha that Tamar had carried and that Dana was legally Tasha's other mother.

 


End file.
